Dulce venganza
by Mimita93
Summary: Damon Salvatore, huérfano y pirata, quiere vengarse por lo que Grayson Gilbert le hizo antaño a su familia. Y lo hará de la forma que más le duele a un padre...
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez! Os traigo el nuevo fic sobre piratas como ya os dije. Me encanta volver por fin :) Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os guste y cumpla vuestras expectativas (o las supere) y avisaros de que voy a escribir el fic en primera persona, por probar y hacer algo nuevo, si no os gusta como queda o como lo voy haciendo, avisarme y vuelvo a la tercera persona ;)

Otra cosa, os gusta la idea de ver los don puntos de vista y saber lo que piensan los dos protas? O preferís que todo sea desde el punto de vista de Elena? Un besooo y gracias de nuevo por estar ahí :)

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Advertencias**: Universo alternativo. Todos son humanos  
**Disclamer**: Los personajes perteneces a L.J Smith y al canal CW  
**Notas de autor:** Sorry si las descripciones de la ambientación, la ropa y todo eso no es exacta a la época, hago lo que puedo!

**Prólogo**

- ¡Juega conmigo! Por favor, por favor, por favooor.- Le rogaba su pequeña hermana mientras él intentaba descansar.

- No.- Respondía, continuando con su lectora e ignorando a la pequeña.

- Por favor, Damon. Solo un poquito.- Siguió ella, molestándolo.

- He dicho que no.- Repitió por enésima vez.- Ve a pintar, o a leer, o a montar, pero a mi déjame en paz.

- Vamos papá, dile que juegue conmigo.- Le lloró a su padre. Damon resopló, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería si le ponía ojitos de cordero degollado a su padre.

Su pequeña e insoportable hermana tiraba de la manga de la camisa de su padre con insistencia y pataleaba para que le obligaran a jugar con ella de nuevo. A él no le apetecía contentar a su caprichosa hermana.

- Venga, Damon ¿Por qué no juegas con Jenna?.- Le pidió su padre. Él se estiró en el sofá y colocó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre sus ojos, ignorándolos.

- ¿Y por qué no juegas tú con ella?.- Le contestó.

- No seas así, Damon.- susurró su madre, poniéndose junto a su lado, alzando el libro de su vista y sonriéndole con amor.- Ella solo quiere jugar contigo ¿no ves cómo te admira? Hace lo que sea para que le hagas caso…

Él suspiró con resignación. Al igual que su padre no podía negarle nada a su hermana, él no podía negarse a hacer nada que su madre le pidiera. Mujeres.- pensó cansinamente. Se levantó del sofá y miró a su hermana con burla.

- Tú empiezas, enana.- Ella sonrió con alegría y corrió fuera de la vista de todos.

Unos segundos después se escuchó su voz desde la distancia, contando en alto para que a su hermano mayor le diera tiempo a esconderse de ella.

- 1, 2, 3, 4…- Gritaba ella.

Damon miró a sus padres, ellos le sonrieron con complicidad. Su madre le señaló la chimenea, la cual podía cerrarse, escondiéndole de la vista de cualquiera que le buscara. Allí nadie lo encontraría. Él corrió a esconderse y permaneció hasta que su hermana pequeña terminó de contar y fue a buscarle.

- Ya voy.- Le avisó la pequeña y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

Cuando llegó, preguntó a sus padres varias veces entre susurros dónde estaba su hermano, pero ellos no soltaban prenda. Reían y observaba a la niña que hacía lo posible por encontrar a Damon.

Mientras ella lo buscaba, unos hombres armados irrumpieron en la sala donde la familia se encontraba.

El padre de Damon se levantó haciéndoles frente y colocó a su familia tras él. Damon permaneció a la espera, pudiendo observar todo lo que ocurría, no sabiendo qué hacer.

- Gilbert.- Pronunció con cuidado.- ¿Cómo osas irrumpir en mi casa?.- Su padre le obstaculizaba la visión y no podía ver con exactitud al agresor.

- Para eso he venido, Salvatore. Por tu casa, tus posesiones, tu riqueza.

- ¿Buscas dinero? Te daré el que quieras, pero deja a mi familia en paz.- Aquel hombre comenzó a reír y se adentró más en el salón, invadiendo su espacio, seguido de otro grupo de hombres que lo respaldaban.

- Ya me han ofrecido todo el que necesito para hacer esto. Créeme, he hecho un buen trato.

- Eres un maldito caza recompensas.

- Y por eso estoy bien pagado, Salvatore.

- Coge lo que quieras, mátame a mi si es lo que deseas, pero por favor, mis hijos. Ten piedad de ellos.- Le suplicó, adelantándose, intentando proteger a su familia.- Solo son unos niños.

- Papi.- Escuchó Damon decir a su hermana pequeña. Él seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar, rezando para que no ocurriera nada.

- Eso no forma parte de mi acuerdo. Lo siento.- Le dijo, atravesándole rápidamente una espada en el pecho.

Damon entró en shock, sintió la herida de su padre en su propio pecho, como le dejaba sin oxígeno igual que a él, como lo mataba. Su padre lo miró, no sabía si estaba observándole a él directamente, mirándolo a los ojos, no sabía si en verdad lo veía a él claramente o solo la puerta de la chimenea cerrada y quiso salir de su escondite, defender a su familia de su atacante, pero la mirada de su padre moribundo no le dejó reaccionar. Le advirtió que no saliera, que permaneciera donde estaba, que siguiera vivo. Damon vio a su familia caer delante de sus ojos uno a uno y luchó para quedarse donde estaba, con el miedo asfixiándole y la impotencia calando en sus huesos.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?.- Entró en la habitación otra persona, seguida de más hombres, interrumpiendo al que acaba de asesinar a su padre delante de sus ojos.

- Suéltame, hermano. Esto lo hago por ambos.

- No te equivoques, esto lo haces por ti. Suéltalas.

- No, acabaré con el trabajo. Con lo que me van a pagar por esto, viviremos bien mucho tiempo.

- ¡Estás loco! Esto no es necesario, mírala.- Le pidió señalando a su pequeña hermana.- Solo es una niña.- Forcejearon un segundo. El recién llegado intentó quitarle el arma al agresor, pero el otro fue más fuerte y disparó.

Su madre gritó. Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar a su hermana llorar, a su madre sufrir, para no ver el cadáver de su padre, el hombre que siempre había admirado, caído. Alguien volvió a disparar, aquello le congeló el corazón, sabía a quién habían herido, a quién se habían llevado esa vez. Y como un niño asustado, se quedó dónde estaba.

- Falta el chico.- Susurró alguien.- Hay que encontrarlo.

- Muerto o no, nunca volverá.- Contestó el asesino, seguro de lo que decía.

Damon solamente juró vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El estómago me dio un vuelco, rodé sobre la cama y mi frente golpeó duro contra algo, lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás, con un dolor profundo que me taladró la cabeza. Me toqué con cuidado donde me dolía y mis dedos se mancharon con un líquido caliente y espeso que caía sobre una de mis cejas, supe que estaba sangrando. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Fui levemente consciente al principio de que se oían golpes, estruendos y gritos, pero poco a poco los oí más alto, más grande, aquello sonaba como si un rayo se acabara de estrellar contra nosotros y amenazara con quemarnos vivos. Mientras trataba de incorporarme, la puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándome. Liz, mi dama de compañía, entró en la habitación alterada y sudorosa, iluminando la estancia con una vela, que colaboró con la escasa luz que la plateada luna de la noche dejaba pasar en mi alcoba.

- ¡Piratas!.- Gritó para que pudiera escucharla por encima de los demás ruidos que se oían sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Algo chochó contra el barco fuertemente y dimos un bamboleo, yo tropecé perdiendo el equilibrio y me sujeté como pude al brazo que me tendía.

- ¡Tienes que darte prisa!.- Me decía, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.- Le pregunté haciéndome oír. Mi cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas y mis pies parecían de mantequilla sobre el frío suelo de madera.

Si de verdad había piratas y nos estaban abordando teníamos que huir antes de que nos encontraran, o estaríamos perdidas.

- Elena, están tomando el barco.- Me dijo, sin perder los nervios ni un solo segundo, consiguiendo sacarme de mi estupor. Algo que envidiaba, ya que yo no podía siquiera reaccionar.

Me di cuenta por primera vez de las cosas que Liz llevaba en ambas manos: una de ellas era una capa de hombre que echó sobre mi cuerpo medio desnudo, ocultándolo. Me recogió el pelo con rapidez en un rodete y colocó un gran sombrero que ocultaba mi rostro después, también de hombre. Hizo que me sentara en la cama y comenzó a abrocharme los cordones de unas pesadas y oscuras botas que tampoco conocía. Mi mente seguía embotonada y no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… Se suponía que iba a ser un viaje seguro y ¡Por Dios! Estábamos lejos estar en pleno océano y era muy raro que piratas atacasen en una situación parecida si la carga no valía la pena.

Ellos solo actuaban con el propósito de robar una carga valiosa, exigir rescate por los pasajeros o convertirlos en esclavos y apoderarse la nave saqueada. ¿Pero qué querrían unos piratas de una pequeña nave que no portaba valor alguno? No había nada entre esas paredes que pudiera considerarse valioso, ni un pasajero que pudiera permitirse pedir un rescate y el pequeño barco apenas podía mantenerse erguido.

Liz me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me dio una fina daga que me hizo esconder entre los pliegues del abrigo, yo asentí en silencio y cuando tiró de mí, obligué a mi cuerpo que se moviera y fuera tras ella.

Salimos por la puerta deprisa, intentando llegar a cubierta y nos chocamos con varios tripulantes armados que corrían en la misma dirección.

- ¡Es La Muerte!.- Gritó uno de ellos.- La Muerte nos está abordando.

- Entonces estamos perdidos.- Murmuró otro, pasando junto a mí.

Yo no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al escuchar aquel nombre. Aquella nave pirata era conocida como el terror de los mares, ningún barco había conseguido salir ileso de sus redes y su capitán era conocido como un hombre sin corazón, cuya tripulación arrasaba y robaba todo lo que encontraban a su paso, fieles bajo sus órdenes. Se decía que ni siquiera el mismo Poseidón podría con ellos. Nunca, nadie, escapaba.

La puerta se abrió y el viento se coló bajo la capa que llevaba como un chorro de agua fría helándome los huesos, sentí un escalofrío y me estremecí violentamente, siendo consciente por fin de que no llevaba nada más que un fino camisón bajo mi abrigo y que tenía que huir antes de que me atraparan o estaría perdida.

Salimos a la fría noche, el mar golpeando contra nuestro pequeño barco, siendo eclipsados por uno más grande, más fuerte, más rápido, que intentaba hacerse con nosotros. Varios marineros nos escoltaron por la cubierta, tratando de llegar a un pequeño bote que descansaba sobre ésta y que era la única forma de la que disponíamos para lograr huir, mientras los piratas estaban entretenidos en abordarnos y robarnos.

- ¡A la mujer!.- Gritó uno de ellos, empujando a otro hacia mi.- ¡Proteged a la mujer, que salga de aquí ilesa!

Reconocí al afable capitán que me había dado la bienvenida a su barco un par de días antes y que trataba de girar el barco, con las manos sobre el timón e intentar salvar a su tripulación de las temibles garras de La Muerte.

Salí despedida y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, despellejándolas. La Muerte golpeó contra nosotros y consiguió por fin su objetivo, abordarnos. Liz ayudó a ponerme en pie y un segundo después vi varios hombres prácticamente volar sobre nuestras cabezas, caer con agilidad sobre cubierta, desplegándose y ocupando cada rincón de la misma, cercándonos, dejándonos sin salida.

Uno de los marineros tiró de mí y me vi separada de Liz, ella estaba en una punta y yo caminaba hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba, el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho y sentía el blusón pegado a mi como si fuera una segunda piel, estaba exhausta y a la vez tenía los cinco sentidos alerta.

- No dejes que te atrapen.- Me gritó ella.- No dejes que te vean.

Con la adrenalina como única forma de mantenerme en pie, me obligué a continuar sin ella. Aquel hombre descubrió el bote que había estado tapado bajo una manta y comenzó a bajarlo por la borda, conmigo en su interior. Estaba sola. Aterrada.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar que de esa manera podría salvarme, una mano grande y fuerte tiró de mí, subiéndome de nuevo a cubierta, donde comenzaba a estallar una pequeña guerra. Oí disparos, lamentaciones, desgarros y cortes salvajes. Me tapé los oídos y miré hacia el suelo, como Liz me había indicado antes de que me separaran de ella. Vi al hombre que había intentado salvarme agonizar, intentando quitarse una espada que tenía atravesada por el pecho. Él me miró y con lágrimas en los ojos le agradecí en silencio por su valentía.

El otro hombre, el que había acabado con mi única esperanza de escapar, tiró de mí al momento siguiente y me hizo arrodillarme junto a otros tripulantes que formaban un grupo esperando una decisión de los piratas. Liz estaba demasiado lejos de mí, ella solo me miró con pesar y agachó la cabeza cuando uno de los piratas le apuntó con un arma de fuego. Yo ahogué un grito e hice lo mismo que ella cuando el mismo hombre se acercó a mí. Vi sus botas permanecer delante unos segundos y después caminó lejos de mi vista.

Todo quedó en silencio un minuto que se me antojó eterno, hasta que solo se pudo escuchar unos pasos que golpeaban la madera con fuerza, haciéndose oír sobre el viento y la marea, que gritaba a nuestro alrededor. Yo mantenía mi cabeza agachada, mis ojos mirando el suelo, el sombrero cubriendo mi rostro y el abrigo mi cuerpo, tal como Liz había previsto por si ocurría una situación parecida. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerme quieta y callada, esperando pasar desapercibida. Prefería morir junto al resto de marineros a que se dieran cuenta de que era una mujer y sufrir un destino peor.

- Busco a una mujer.- Oí decir alto y claro en un perfecto inglés.- Sé que viajaba a bordo de éste barco.- Dijo el mismo hombre, caminando sobre la cubierta. Su voz me dio escalofríos. Lo oí caminar a través del ruido que hacían sus botas al pisar el suelo, se paró justo delante de mí y yo contuve la respiración.- Si me la entregáis os dejaré vivir. Solo la quiero a ella. Bueno, y todo lo que llevéis a bordo.

Creo mi mundo se vino abajo en el momento en el que pronunció esas palabras. Yo era la única mujer, además de Liz, que viajaba en ese barco. Me dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla y mi corazón no dejaba de latir y golpear con fuerza. Sabía que me iban a entregar, lo harían si así conseguirían salvar sus vidas. Pero nadie se pronunció. Aquel hombre se movió por fin y dejó mi visión libre, levanté un poco la cabeza y consideré la descabellada idea de saltar por la borda. Prefería eso a dejar que aquel hombre, alguien brutal y sin sentimientos se hiciera conmigo… y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué querría él de mí. Tan solo era una joven arruinada y sin valor alguno.

Inspiré con dificultad y me auto convencí de que podría haberse equivocado de barco.

- Volveré a repetirlo una vez más.- Dijo más alto.- Si me entregáis a Elena Gilbert, todos viviréis.

Desgraciadamente, mi pequeña, inexistente y vacía esperanza se vino abajo. Y ya no veía tan mala la idea de dejar que me comieran los tiburones, o dejar que mi cuerpo se congelara en las frías aguas.

- ¿No nos habremos equivocado, capitán?.- Preguntó uno de los hombres que permanecía por encima de mi cabeza.

- Yo nunca me equivoco.- Susurró, haciéndome estremecer.

Suspiré con alivio cuando la tripulación permaneció un segundo más callada, pero alguien a mi lado se levantó, empujándome hacia un lado.

- Ha escapado.- Dijo aquel. Yo me permití el lujo de volver a inspirar con fuerza.- La vi alejarse en un bote.

- Eso no puede ser.- Respondió el capitán, sin perder la calma.- Es imposible. Me habría dado cuenta.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de hacerlo incluso mientras lo hacía, incluso antes de hacerlo, pero no pude evitar echar una ojeada a mi alrededor. Quería verle. Quería saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, una voz agradable, pero a la vez dura, que me daba escalofríos. Quería ver quién era el autor de tan desagradables fechorías. Quién era aquel que robaba y mataba sin compasión. Quién era el hombre que me buscaba, quería saber por qué. Y lo miré.

Levanté la cabeza con cuidado, sin poder contenerme y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, hasta llegar a su cara. Solo pude mirarlo un solo segundo y fue suficiente para que se me parara el corazón.

- Ahí está.- Gritó otro hombre a su derecha. Yo pegué un brinco y asustada agaché la cabeza de nuevo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Había sido una estúpida. Una maldita estúpida.

Alguien me agarró por detrás de los hombros y me obligó a levantarme. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y me sujeté las manos para que no se notara que estaba temblando descontroladamente.

- Bien. Llevadla a mi camarote.- Dijo el capitán si tan siquiera dignarse a mirarme. No comprobó si realmente era yo, aquella que él buscaba. Se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia su barco.- Matad a los demás.- Sentenció cruelmente.

- ¡No!.- Grité, sin que nadie quisiera percatarse de mi presencia. Nadie merecía morir por mi culpa, por intentar salvarme. Vi a Liz correr detrás de él, arrodillarse bajo su mirada.

- Por favor, no os la llevéis. Piedad, os lo suplico.

Él la miró un instante, me pareció incluso que estaba conmovido, pero un segundo después negó con la cabeza y otro hombre la apartó de su lado.

- Camina.- Me instó alguien que empujaba detrás de mí. Miré a Liz por última vez, sus ojos cargados de lástima y compasión, como si fuera yo la que iba a morir en ese instante. Me di cuenta de que lo que me esperaba a mí sería mucho peor.

Crucé un tablón de madera que me llevó al otro navío, a La Muerte, y miré hacia las profundas y oscuras aguas que se encontraban debajo de mis pies. Si me tiraba al mar, ese destino no sería ni la mitad de amargo y cruel que el que me esperaba a bordo de ese barco, bajo las órdenes de un pirara que no sabía lo que quería de mí, ni lo que iba a hacer conmigo.

- Es mejor que no haga lo que está pensando.- Se acercó un hombre hacia mí, un pirata que me ayudó a cruzar amablemente.- Él la buscará incluso en las profundidades.- Susurró a mi lado. Yo volví a estremecerme por millonésima vez esa noche y seguí al pirata que me guiaba cuidadosamente hacia la cueva del lobo.

_**D&E**_

¡Gracias por leer! :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ya sabéis que me encantan y que incrementan mi motivación!

Ah, respondiendo a algunas personas que han preguntado, la hermanita de Damon también murió :(

¡Espero que os guste y gracias por leer! :)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_POV ELENA_

Mis pies siguieron por mí a aquel hombre que me conducía al camarote del capitán. Mi mente, en cambio, estaba muy lejos de allí. Solo pensaba en las vidas de todas aquellas personas, todos esos buenos hombres que estaban a punto de ser asesinados por haber intentado salvarme y haber querido llevarme a mi destino sana y salva. Caminé por la cubierta de aquel enorme navío, uno tan grande como jamás hubiera visto, cargado de asquerosos piratas que transportaban todo lo que habían saqueado del pequeño barco en el que viajaba y se hacían dueños de cada cosa que en él se encontraba, festejando a la vez por aquello que habían robado. Vi incluso a varios hombres cargados con mis propios arcones, sin absolutamente nada de valor en ellos, a no ser que buscasen vestidos de mujer y alguna pequeña joya con solo gran valor sentimental.

Finalmente, me detuve ante una puerta y el pirata que me había acompañado me instó a entrar. Yo dudé. Mis pies se negaban a dar un paso más, mi subconsciente solo gritaba para que corriera de allí y me alejara lo más rápido posible. Cuando alcancé el pomo de la puerta, me di cuenta de que temblaba tan incontroladamente que incluso me castañeaban los dientes.

Cuando entré en el camarote, éste estaba vacío. Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que desprendían unas pocas y solitarias velas que se encontraban separadas estratégicamente entre ellas para repartir la luz por la habitación. Agradecí que las voces, los ruidos, las armas, todo aquello se hubiera acallado cuantiosamente y utilicé aquel escaso momento de paz para pensar.

Sabía lo que me ocurriría en cuanto aquel pirata entrase por la puerta. Me utilizaría como se le antojara y después… después solo Dios sabía. Si tenía oportunidad de elegir, prefería morir a que aquel hombre me pusiera una mano encima, pero también sabía que no sería mi elección. Además, era consciente de que mis oportunidades de escapar se habían agotado. Podía intentar alcanzarle con la pequeña daga que escondía en un bolsillo de mi abrigo, pero las consecuencias de que la cosa saliera mal podrían ser terribles para mí y ya iba a sufrir lo suficiente para que la cosa fuera a peor. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar lo que me iba a ocurrir y quizá así dolería menos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró con tanta fuerza que yo di un respingo, asustada por la sorpresa. Los tacones de unas botas resonaron por la habitación, moviéndose cautelosamente a mí alrededor, haciéndome saber que estaba observándome. Yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, con el sobrero cubriendo mi rostro, ocultándolo. Él se acercó a mí por detrás y yo me quedé tan quieta, tan recta, que un punzante dolor comenzó a extenderse por mis huesos debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos.

- Tengo que reconocer que me tienes más intrigado de lo que pensé.- Dijo una voz que reconocí como la del hombre que me buscaba cuando yo estaba a salvo en mi barco, la del capitán.- Me lo habéis puesto demasiado fácil.- Siguió hablándome mientras yo trataba de no respirar con demasiada fuerza. Lo oí reírse.- Y lo digo enserio. Esa salida repentina del colegio donde te encontrabas en Francia y el viaje a Inglaterra… ha sido como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.- Continuó, su voz volviéndose más oscura a cada palabra que decía.- Aunque casi te me escapas… pero por fin estás en mi poder.

Él dio un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente me moví hacia atrás. Solo podía ver sus pesadas botas negras y un par de piernas musculosas cubiertas por unos pantalones negros. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y después, volvió a acercarse a mí, ésta vez más despacio, intentando no asustarme más de lo que ya me encontraba.

- Déjame ver tu rostro.- No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una advertencia para que me estuviera quieta mientras él se deshacía de las prendas que me cubrían.

Sentí como el sombrero abandonaba mi cabeza y como el pelo, que había sido estratégicamente recogido, se había desenroscado sobre sí mismo y había caído hasta mi cintura seductoramente, extendiéndose por mi espalda. Y no sé de donde saqué el valor necesario para alzar la mirada, pero lo hice.

Me encontré con unos ojos grandes, brillantes y profundos que me observaban. La fascinación se quedó prendada de su mirada un escaso segundo, fue tan corta aquella sensación que pensé que me la había inventado. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar. Aquel hombre no parecía un pirata, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía todo un caballero, a excepción de su pelo, que lucía largo y sensualmente descuidado, que incitaba mudamente a enredar los dedos en él. Sus pómulos, altos, fuertes y rectos. Las pestañas tan largas y negras como su pelo. Y su boca… la palabra pecado acudió a mi mente en cuanto la miré. Me di cuenta de que había estado observándole embobada como una tonta y aparté la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada.

Su mano tocó mi barbilla y me revolví. Un calambre había cruzado de su piel a la mía, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Volví a mirarle y él, sorprendido, miró su mano y luego de nuevo a mí. Una corriente eléctrica traspasó todo mi cuerpo cuando me toco. Y él también lo había sentido.

Su cara cambió al instante y su mirada asombrada desapareció. Sus ojos habían cambiado a desprender un odio profundo y oscuro que no supe de dónde venía ni por qué se dirigía hacia mí con tanta fuerza.

- Bien. Ahora tendré que encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.- Dijo con la voz envenenada. Yo di otro paso atrás, como si aquello pudiera impedir que me hiciera daño. Mi mano se aferró al puñal que escondía en el bolsillo.- Tendré que quedarme contigo más tiempo del que había pensado.

Mis dientes chirriaron con fuerza. Dios, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo deprisa y que dejara de torturarme de esa forma. Lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa tan malévolamente irresistible que dejó ver unos dientes blancos perfectamente alienados. En verdad, no parecía un pirata. No era sucio, ni mal hablado. Hasta juraría que tenía modales.

- Oye tranquila, relájate. No voy a hacerte daño, no al menos como estás pensando.- Dijo divertido. ¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que no me iba a hacer daño? Estaba claro lo que quería hacer conmigo y obviamente que de una u otra forma, dolería.

Cometí el error de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. El rencor seguía impreso en ellos, pero yo no sabía a qué se debía. La verdad era que aunque pirata, ladrón y asesino, no había visto a un hombre más apuesto en la vida. Y se me ocurrió que quizá, si yo le daba lo que quería sin tener que arrebatármelo, no opusiera resistencia y me entregaba voluntariamente a sus caprichos podría salvar muchas vidas, así que tenía que intentarlo.

- No tienes que forzarme.- Hablé por primera vez, sintiendo la garganta tan seca que tuve que carraspear. Ni siquiera sé si llegó a oírme.- Me entregaré voluntariamente y haré todo lo que quieras si dejas que mi tripulación se marche con vida, te doy mi palabra.

Lo que no me esperaba, fue su reacción. El pirata comenzó a reírse. A reírse a carcajadas. Reírse de mí. ¿Qué había dicho que le parecía tan gracioso? ¿Tan cruel era que pensaba matar a todas esas personas por protegerme? Le miré furiosa por su burla y él terminó con su momento de diversión y me miró seriamente. Creo que incluso con repugnancia.

- No pienso tocarte.- Respondió. Lo había dicho con asco. Lo había visto, lo había notado.- No voy a ponerte una mano encima. Nunca.

Por una parte, me sentí alivia al escuchar sus palabras. Pero por otra me sentí horriblemente mal conmigo misma. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo para que no quisiera… tocarme?. Como había dicho, no me tocó cuando alcanzó el botón superior de mi abrigo y lo desabrochó, despojándome de él.

- No les hagas daño, por favor.- Mi voz era un susurro. Tiró de la prenda y me acercó a él. Yo no sabía que me ocurría, pero aunque estaba aterrada, tampoco quería que aquel hombre, pirata, asesino y ladrón dejase de prestarme atención.- Por favor.- Repetí, intentando distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo y convenciéndome de que si accedía a lo que quisiera hacer, serviría para algo.

El abrigo que llevaba cayó al suelo y sentí su escrutadora mirada quemando cada porción de piel por la que pasaba, mirando mi cuerpo medio desnudo con deseo y yo lo único que hacía era en sentirme asquerosamente sucia por dejar que aquello me gustara. Y por primera vez en mi vida desee que alguien me besara. Que fuera él el que lo hiciera.

- Y tampoco eres mi tipo.- Dijo volviendo a herirme una vez más. Me di cuenta de a qué era lo que se refería con aquello de que no me haría daño como yo pensaba. No era daño físico el que me estaba provocando.- Estás demasiado flacucha para mí y seguro que eres demasiado estirada para dejar que te hiciera mía.- Miré al suelo, sin saber cómo encajar lo que me acababa de decir, ni cómo responder.

- Si no me quieres a mí entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, un rescate?.- Pregunté, tratando de ocultar con mis brazos mi cuerpo herido por sus palabras.

- No princesa, no es eso lo único que quiero de ti.- Él se agachó. Lo hizo delante de mí, tan cerca de mí que hizo que me tensara. Y me congelé cuando sentí su respiración caliente sobre mi vientre. Volvió a ponerse a mi altura y me pasó el abrigo que me había arrebatado sobre los hombros. Y no me tocó, ni siquiera un leve roce.- Y no voy a soltarte hasta que lo consiga todo.

- Entonces olvídate de él.- Me atreví a decirle.- Mi padre no podría pagarte. No tiene nada. Está arruinado.- Me miró seriamente y me encogí entre los pliegues de mi abrigo.

- No me gustan las mentiras y si es eso lo único que vas a decir, cierra esa pequeña boca que tienes antes de que te la parta.- Me sobresalté al oír esas rudas palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así? N0o me esperaba una alfombra roja y flores arrojadas por donde pisara, pero no tenía por qué hablarme así.

- No estoy mintiendo.- Repliqué, defendiéndome. Nunca en la vida había dicho una mentira y no iba a empezar ahora y menos a un pirata que haría conmigo lo que quisiera dijera lo que dijese.- Por eso mismo volvía hacia Inglaterra.- Comencé a explicarle. Si dinero era lo que quería y se daba cuenta de que no lo tenía, quizá me dejaría libre.- Iba a casarme para que mi padre no per…

- No me interesa lo que fueras a hacer.- Me cortó.- Eso es lo que me ha facilitado llegar hasta a ti y es lo único que me importa.

No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero tenía que convencer a ese pirata de que me soltara. Si llegaba a oídos de mi prometido que unos piratas se habían hecho conmigo… él no querría casarse y mi padre lo habría perdido todo, estaría arruinado. Al igual que mi reputación. Y ya no habría salvación para ninguno.

- Por favor.- Le supliqué.- Mi familia hace mucho que no posee nada de valor. Ni siquiera yo soy valiosa. No pagarán nada por mí, ni me buscarán. Tienes que creerme.- Rogué, intentando sonar todo lo convincente que podía.

- Pagarán.- Contestó secamente.- Pagarán por todo.

_POV DAMON_

Creo que fue incluso divertido. La dejé sola para que se fuera haciendo a la idea de que ella se iba a quedar con unos ruines piratas una temporada y que hiciera lo que hiciese no iba a dejarla escapar. Su repentina salida hacia Inglaterra me había hecho cambiar de planes, algunos de mis hombres iban a ir a por ella, ya habíamos hecho todos los planes para que la cosa funcionara, pero repentinamente la chica vino hacia nosotros, poniéndonos en una posición de bastante ventaja frente a ella. La suerte me sonreía y me ponía las cosas más fáciles, todo más a mano para que pudiera hacer y deshacer a mi antojo. De todas formas, ¿a quién se le ocurría montar a su hija en un barco de carga sin apenas protección y mandarla a un viaje donde estaría sola durante todo el trayecto? Eso no era ser muy precavido.

- Capitán.- Me llamaron, distrayéndome.- ¿Qué hacemos con la tripulación?

- Ya os lo he dicho. Matadlos.- Contesté fríamente, retomando mi camino.

- ¿A la mujer también?.- Volvió a preguntar, haciéndome parar nuevamente. Acordarme de la mujer me hizo cambiar de opinión, quizá ella me sirviera de algo. Podría ser ella quien le hiciera llegar el mensaje a aquel cabrón.

- No.- Dije.- Ella acompañará a Tyler hasta Londres.

- ¡A la orden!.- Respondió, caminando de nuevo al pequeño barco que habíamos abordado.

- ¿Tenéis a la chica, capitán?.- Subí al alcázar y comprobé los daños. Alaric, mi segundo al mando, llegó hasta mí con un gesto nada contento.

- Sí, es ella.- Contesté evasivamente. Ya sabía lo que opinaba sobre el tema y cuanto menos hablásemos sobre él, menos discutiríamos.

- ¿Y ya estás contento?.- Preguntó inquisitivamente, como si aquello no fuera más que el principio.

- No. Nunca estaré lo suficiente.

- Ya veo…- Me dijo, enfadado.

- ¿Daños?.- Pregunté, sintiendo su mirada quemar mi nuca.

- Leves, capitán. Algún rasguño, nada más.- Respondió con rapidez. Noté que no quería seguir hablando conmigo y se marchó.

Esperaba que el secuestro de la estúpida cría no me trajera problemas, ya tenía suficiente con la voz reprochadora de Alaric, como para que también la tripulación se me amotinara por tener una mujer a bordo.

Nunca había visto a la chica anteriormente y mi mente no me había dejado pensar en ella más que como un instrumento. Antes de hacerme con ella, no me había atrevido a imaginarme qué ocurriría si la chica… no me lo ponía fácil. Y a fácil me refería a que ella me ayudara a repudiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no había sido el caso. Mi cabeza no había estado preparada para una situación como ésta. Y eso solo empeoraba la situación. Habría sido más sencillo si no la hubiera visto cara a cara. Era demasiado bonita, demasiado hermosa para su propio bien y para el mío, tenía que llegar a puerto deprisa antes de que tenerla a bordo me buscara un problema con la tripulación. Yo no podía permitirme pensar de esa forma y menos con ella. Para mí, ella solo es la estúpida hija malcriada del hombre que asesinó a mi familia y destruyó mi vida y solo era un móvil para cumplir con mi venganza… después la mataría. A ella y todo lo que amaba.

_POV ELENA_

Cuando me dejó sola, me moví por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Intenté abrir la ventana y aunque no me apetecía nada lanzarme de cabeza a aquellas oscuras aguas, lo habría hecho si se me hubiera dado una oportunidad, pero el cerrojo estaba malditamente cerrado. Me desplomé sobre una silla y miré a mí alrededor. Tuve que reconocer que aunque pirata, aquel hombre tenía buen gusto. La habitación estaba decorada con varios colores que se repetían, las sábanas de la gran cama, las cortinas e incluso una alfombra que había en el suelo, todas en púrpura y negro. Incluso había un estandarte que no reconocí tallado en madera, repartidos por la habitación. Me pareció raro que un pirata llevara consigo algo así, ya que aquello pertenecía a grandes familias, gente con poder. Mi familia ni siquiera tenía una.

Mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo que no quería. Ahora mi vida dependía de ese pirata. No sabía qué hacía allí y él no quería decirme qué era lo que quería de mí ni por qué estaba allí. Si al menos me diera una explicación, me dijera qué era lo que quería, podría intentar defenderme de alguna forma, tener un poco de ventaja sobre él, pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Ahora no podía hacer más que esperar.

En aquel momento, completamente sola, más de lo que había estado jamás, solo me preocupaban las vidas que había dejado atrás y mi padre. Todas aquellas personas que habían intentado protegerme morirían por mi culpa y yo no podía detener nada de aquello.

Las lágrimas por primera vez en toda la noche eligieron ese momento para salir al recordar a Liz, la mujer que siempre había cuidado de mí, a la cual consideraba una segunda madre y que moriría por mi culpa.

Además, mi prometido no se haría cargo de las deudas de mi padre y él acabaría solo y arruinado… y si alguna vez conseguía escapar, me repudiaría a mí también. Nadie querría volver a saber nada de mí después de haber sido secuestrada por una horda de piratas. Sería una mártir en el momento en el que pusiera un pie fuera del maldito barco.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la maga del abrigo y decidí que tenía que ser fuerte y que no iba a ponerle nada fácil a aquel pirata conseguir lo que fuera que quería de mi o de mi padre. No iba a esconderme, ni a llorar más, mantendría la cabeza fría y utilizar todas las oportunidades que pudiera para librarme de él y escapar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse y toda la determinación que había sentido, todo aquello que me había propuesto, se esfumó en cuanto le miré a los ojos. Me levanté para quedar a su altura y no sentirme inferior, sentirme algo que buenamente podía aplastar con la mirada si se lo proponía. El pirata sonrió de medio lado, provocando que llenara mis pulmones con todo el oxígeno que éstos podían abarcar. Era condenadamente sexy. Y me odiaba por pensar así.

- ¿No vas a ponerte cómoda?.- me preguntó altanero.

- ¿Cómoda?.- Pregunté yo, moviéndome para mantenerlo lejos de mí.

- Bienvenida a tus aposentos, princesa.- Dijo divertido señalando a su alrededor.- Disfruta del viaje.

- ¿No es este tú camarote?.- Él se giró, supuse que volvería a irse y dejarme sola, pero se detuvo cuando pregunté y volvió a mirarme.

- Lo es y por desgracia, será el tuyo también.

- No pienso compartir la cama contigo.- Dije alarmada, saltando hacia atrás cuando caminó hasta mí. Mis piernas tocaron la gran cama de cuatro postes y casi caí en ella. Él me miró, miró la cama y volvió a sonreír cuando, intimidada, caminé lejos de ella. Mis mejillas quemaban.

- No es ningún placer para mí tampoco, así que no te preocupes.- Confesó, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, enredándome en su hiriente mirada.- Como ya te he dicho, no pienso tocarte.- Dijo con repugnancia, mirándome de pies a cabeza como si fuera un bicho, un bicho asqueroso.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, un diamante pequeño y brillante, algo que aunque no quisiera aceptar, le daba un aire rebelde y seductor. Yo no me moví y tampoco habría podido si así lo hubiera querido. Solo trataba encontrar la salida de aquellos ojos que amenazaban con tragárseme. Intentaba evitar mirarlos directamente, pero era como un imán para mí, uno que tiraba con fuerza y que me hacía dudar de mi cordura.

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos observándome, la verdad era que hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sabido lo que pensaba, pero tampoco me quedaba nada, o nada que él quisiera puesto que ya tenía todo lo que me pertenecía.

- No pienso dormir aquí, ni dormir contigo.- Hablé calmadamente, controlando mi respiración.- Y me gustaría que me soltaras y llevaras a Inglaterra, porque no vas a conseguir nada de mi familia, ya te he dicho que no tenemos nada.- Él sonrió de nuevo, una pícara sonrisa que me enfureció.

- Aún mejor.- Dijo misteriosamente, retomando el paso y caminando a mí alrededor.- Si no quieres estar aquí, ve hacia la bodega. Tienes total libertad para hacerlo.- Comenzó a explicar tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.- Allí.- Continuó.- Encontrarás las camas de mi tripulación, puedes quedarte una. Quizás prefieras su compañía a la mía.

- Quizás lo haga.- Me enfrenté, dándome la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con él.- Seguro que no son ni la mitad de desagradables que tú.

- Bien. A ver lo que duras allá fuera sin mí…- Dijo estallando en risas, alejándose y llegando hasta la puerta.- Solo déjame recordarte princesita, que no han visto una mujer en semanas y aunque tú no seas gran cosa.- Repitió, volviendo a mirarme con repulsión.- Seguro que se conforman.- finalizó, dando un portazo al salir de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo sola, aterrada y dolida.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias otra vez por todo el apoyo y la motivación que me dais :)

Ya sabéis, cuánto más me motivéis, antes subiré ;)

Este capi lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo normal y así os compenso un poco la espera, así que nada, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_POV DAMON_

El dulce balanceo del barco que sentí bajo mis pies me indicó que, por fin, el barco se había vuelto a poner en movimiento. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que la noche nos había brindado. Después de muchos meses, volvíamos a casa y a pesar de que nos quedaba un largo camino, yo ya estaba ansioso por pisar mis propias tierras.

Mi mente viajó una vez más a la pequeña prisionera que tenía en mi poder y supe a ciencia cierta, que sería un viaje muy largo.

Tendría que esperar a una respuesta de su maldito padre antes de decidir qué hacer con ella, o ver si se tomaba la justicia por su mano y se decidía a buscar a su dulce niña, presa de unos sucios piratas que harían con su hija lo que quisieran con ella. O eso era lo que yo pretendía que pensara. Quería que se desmoronara, que pensara que había perdido a lo único con valor real que poseía. Quería humillarlo. Quería destrozarlo tan física, como emocionalmente y solo después de arrebatarle todo lo que poseía, como él había hecho conmigo, lo mataría.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- Alaric llegó y me pidió permiso para coger el timón. Yo le dejé mi puesto y me volví hacia el bonito amanecer que estaba comenzando a mis espaldas.

- Tal vez debería asustarla más.- Respondí, sabiendo por quién preguntaba. Riéndome interiormente de la pequeña valentía de la joven al haberse enfrentado a mi unas horas antes.

- ¿Asustarla?.- Preguntó. Noté su preocupación. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse, era mi venganza, yo decidía qué hacer con ella y Alaric solo tendría que acatar mis órdenes. Apenas volvería a ver a la chica.

- Es una orgullosa, como todas las de su calaña.- Dije, repudiándola.- Quizá así me mostraría más respeto y se estaría más calladita.

- El gran Damon Salvatore, capitán de La Muerte, ha encontrado por fin alguien que le haga frente, ¡Bendito sea Dios!.- Agradeció a los cielos, divertido. Pero yo no me reí.

- Que lo intente.- Contesté malhumorado. Lo único que quería para el resto del viaje era que esa estúpida cría se quedara quietecita y callada y que no me trajera ningún problema.

- ¿Nunca le harías daño verdad?.- Toda la diversión había desaparecido de su sistema y yo me enfurecí más por el hecho de que Alaric se preocupara por esa mocosa.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?.- Lo evité.

- Damon…- Alaric me llamó y me miró con pesar.

Odiaba esa mirada. Solo dos personas me habían mirado así, algo que me empequeñecía, algo que me había hecho sentirme alcanzable, fácil de dañar. Solo lo habían hecho en el momento en que el que les conté mi historia, lo que le había ocurrido a mi familia, por eso no quería que nadie más lo supiera, que nadie volviera a compadecerme de esa forma. Ric era una de esas personas.

- Nunca tocaría a una mujer si ella no quisiera, si eso es lo que estás pensando.- Le dije, para que me dejara tranquilo.

- Sí y no.

- Ahora mismo no voy a tocarla, ni de una forma ni otra.- Concreté.

- ¿Ahora mismo?.- Volvió a preguntar, inquisitivo. Yo resoplé y evité mirarle. Él sabía a lo que venía, qué era lo que íbamos a hacer cuando decidimos ir a por la chica primero. Y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para ayudarme.

- Alaric, ya sabes lo que su familia le hizo a la mía. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo. Haré lo que haga falta para que paguen por lo que hicieron.

- Pero tú sabes que ella no tiene la culpa ¿no? ¡Por Dios, Damon! Seguramente ni siquiera nacía en ese entonces. Solo es una niña.- La defendió, casi haciéndome dudar de mi actitud hacia ella. Pero no, mi hermana tan solo era una niña cuando su padre la mató. A mí tampoco me temblará la mano cuando el momento llegue.

- Pues no lo parece.- Dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó, volviendo a mirarme con intensidad.

- Quiero decir que he visto su cuerpo y no se asemeja al de una niña. Es un poco canija pero…

- Acabas de decirme que no le has puesto una mano encima.- Me recordó, interrumpiéndome.

- Pero puedo mirar ¿no?.- Sonreí, pero su cara de perro me borró la sonrisa.

- Damon, ella es la que menos culpa tiene en este asunto, ni siquiera tiene que saber lo que te pasó.- Volvió a intentar hacerme entrar en razón.

- Mejor.- Respondí con sequedad. La conversación acababa de finalizar para mí. Me moví por el barco.

- Y tú no se lo vas a decir ¿Verdad?.- Ric me siguió por la cubierta, él no daría el tema por zanjado tan rápidamente. Intentaría salvar a la chica, porque así era él. No creía que alguien tuviera que morir sin una causa justa y me temí que no me dejaría en paz con el tema de nuestra prisionera. Era incluso más cabezota que yo.

- No tiene por qué saberlo.

- ¿No crees que necesita algún tipo de explicación? La tienes retenida contra su voluntad, la has secuestrado y estás amenazando a su familia. Has arruinado su reputación y su vida, lo menos que le debes es una explicación de por qué estás haciendo esto.- Atacó de nuevo, haciéndome dudar una vez más.

- Lo único que le debo es el aire que le dejo respirar, Alaric. Y solo lo hago para mantenerla con vida antes de cumplir mi venganza.- Respondí al final, tozudo.

No dejaría que el sentimiento se mezclara en esto. No había nada en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, llevaré a cabo lo que me propuse un día y acabaría con lo que me entorpeciera el camino.

Dejé al mando a Ric y tomé camino hacia mi camarote. Solo esperaba que la mocosa que tenía encerrada allí se hubiera dormido y me permitiera descansar un par de horas antes de volver a poner mis cinco sentidos en alerta y seguir con el trabajo.

No me creía mi suerte cuando la encontré en el interior de la habitación dormida, sentada sobre una incómoda silla que le dejaría un dolor de espalda terrible cuando despertara. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo descansando sobre la mesa y se sujetaba la cabeza por ambos brazos a modo de almohada. Las piernas le colgaban a un lado de la silla, bajo su cuerpo y estaban malditamente ocultas por el enorme abrigo que llevaba. Su largo, brillante y sedoso cabello estaba desparramado sobre su espalda y acuchillé mentalmente mi cabeza cuando mi mano quiso arrojarse a tocarlo.

Su cara solo reflejaba un inocente semblante, pacífico incluso y mi subconsciente volvió a la carga recordándome que solo era una cría que no había elegido a su padre, que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a mi familia. Estúpido Ric. Seguro que había sido él el que había puesto todas estúpidas ideas en mi cabeza.

Agité mi cabeza rápidamente, creyendo que así alejaría todos aquellos pensamientos y pasé por su lado cuando me dispuse a tumbarme sobre el sofá que había a unos pasos de la cama. Cerré los ojos por fin e intenté dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Y volví a observarla.

_POV ELENA_

_Paseaba sin saber qué más hacer por el camarote en el que me tenían encerrada, cuando la puerta de éste se abrió, soltando un chirrido aterrador. Yo salí al exterior sin pensármelo dos veces y la luz me cegó los ojos. Los cerré con fuerza, comenzando a caminar por la cubierta extrañamente vacía de aquel enorme navío. No había nadie a la vista, nada más que yo sobre aquel barco en unas aguas inmensas y desérticas. _

_Me asusté cuando vi a alguien más caminando hacia mí. El hombre que me había secuestrado andaba con paso burlesco, tratando de alcanzarme. Cuando le tuve más cerca, pude ver una sonrisa torcida, malévola y sensual, que envió un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Eché a correr, intentando alejarme de él, pero terminó alcanzándome y me acorraló cuando el camino terminó. _

_Yo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que conseguían atraparme como si me hubiera quedado enganchada en una telaraña, esperando para ser devorada por algo grande y espeluznante. _

_Me rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos, unos brazos grandes y poderosos que me hicieron presa de él. Lo tenía tan cerca… y no sabía si era más grande el miedo o el deseo que sentía por él. _

_Una ola chocó contra nosotros, calándonos de arriba abajo y me…_ desperté.

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo vi a un niño sujetando un vaso vacío en una mano que me miraba con curiosidad. Yo comencé a notar el agua bajándome por el cuerpo y me estremecí por lo fría que estaba.

- ¿Estás bien? No conseguía despertarte y… estás ardiendo.- Se disculpó. Yo me toqué las mejillas y descubrí que ardían con intensidad. Esperaba no tener fiebre.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y me señaló una bandeja de plata que me había traído con comida para mí.

- El capitán me ha ordenado que te trajera algo de comer.- Me dijo. Yo le noté un acento extraño.- Espero que sea de tu agrado.- Confesó, comenzando a sonrojarse. Creo que era italiano.

Me aparté el pelo mojado de la cara y me restregué los ojos, creyendo que aún seguía soñando. Volví a mirar al chico. ¿Qué hacía un niño en un lugar como aquel?, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿Y por qué era tan mono?. Sonreía con dulzura y me miraba con unos ojos grandes y curiosos. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. No había nadie más en la habitación.

- Muchas gracias.- Le agradecí. Atraje la bandeja hacia mí y miré la comida rebosante en varios platos. El estómago me rugió y yo me deshice. No pensaba comer nada. No sabía para qué me quería aquel hombre, pero seguramente, muerta o desnutrida no le serviría de nada. Tendría que soltarme antes de que yo volviera a probar bocado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Le pregunté después de unos segundos en los que siguió mirándome sin moverse.

- Mi nombre es Stefan.- Respondió alegremente.- Y la defenderé con mi vida, mademoiselle.- Dijo, haciéndome una reverencia.

Vaya, claramente aquel niño tenía una idea equivocada de lo que yo estaba haciendo en un barco pirata. Seguramente creería que era alguna de las mujeres de su capitán, o de cualquier otro estúpido pirata que había en ese barco. Yo no iba a quitarle la razón a aquel niño, no creí que mereciera saber que su capitán era un hombre sin escrúpulos que me había encerrado allí en contra de mi voluntad. No pensaba quitarle esa inocencia, la de creer que todas las personas eran buenas.

- ¿Y cuántos años tiene éste aguerrido pirata?.- Le pregunté, intentando entablar un lazo de amistad con él. Lo más probable es que sería la única compañía que pudiera tener y debía agarrarme a ella si no quería acabar completamente loca y sola.

- Nueve.- Respondió.- Pero el capitán dice que manejo la espada como un chico de quince.- Se apresuró a añadir. Entonces se me ocurrió la loca idea de que pudiera ser el hijo de uno de los hombres de la tripulación. O del capitán.

No supe por qué, pero aquello me molestó. La verdad era que no se parecía nada a él, pero un niño tenía dos padres.

- Vaya, ¡Eso es fantástico!.- Le dije.- Así ya no tendré que preocuparme si alguien nos ataca.- Él me sonrió y asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

- Tampoco tendrías que preocuparte demasiado, el capitán sabría deshacerse de ellos y te mantendría a salvo.- Dijo, seguro de lo que decía. Realmente lo admiraba, tenía en un pedestal a su "capitán". Ya no veía tan descabellada la idea de que pudiera ser su padre. Le miré con pesar y la puerta se abrió detrás de él.

Un hombre asomó la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta y me pidió permiso con la mirada para pasar. Yo acepté, viendo que no tenía intenciones deshonestas y lo dejé entrar. Lo reconocí como el pirata que me había acompañado al camarote unas horas antes.

- Vamos Stefan, es hora de que te vayas y dejes a la señorita tranquila.

- Oh no.- Le corté enseguida. Me aterraba volver a quedarme sola.- No me molesta, puede quedarse todo lo que él quiera.

- ¿Ves, Ric? Le gusto.- Dijo, alzando sus dos cejas a la vez, varias veces. Los dos nos reímos, pero el hombre volvió a ponerse serio un segundo después.

- Venga, ya volverás luego.- Stefan, cabizbajo, me sonrió tristemente y salió, dejándome sola con ese hombre.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó él, sabiendo que no había querido que el niño se fuera.- Son órdenes.- Asentí.

- Lo entiendo.- Lo tranquilicé, encogiéndome de hombros.

El pirata hizo un amago de irse, pero se detuvo. Volvió a mirarme a mí, después el plato de comida que tenía delante y me sonrió agradablemente.

- Deberías comer algo.- Me advirtió, descubriendo mis intenciones.

- Lo sé.- Respondí. Dijera lo que dijese, me mantendría en mis trece y dejaría de comer hasta que o bien me soltaran, o hasta que mi cuerpo aguantase.

- A él le dará igual que estés bien alimentada o no.- Me confesó. Y ya sabía a quién se refería. Caminó un paso hacia mí y me tensé. Él se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y volvió a retroceder, dejándome de nuevo mi espacio.- No me gustaría verte sufrir por intentar darle una lección. No vale la pena.

No supe qué decir, quizá… ¿tendría que darle las gracias?. No sabía si era mi imaginación la que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, o de verdad aquel pirata se estaba preocupando por mí, porque ¿por qué sino me decía aquello? A él tendría que darle igual si yo comía o no, si sufría y si todo eso me iba a servir de algo o… solo perdía el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto?.- Le pregunté sin pensármelo dos veces. Él me miró y no supo qué responder. Se rascó la barbilla y no supe descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

- Yo…- Comenzó a decir. Ya sabía que no me contaría nada, pero tuve que preguntar.- Yo no…- Negó con la cabeza y entendí que ahí iba a acabar nuestra conversación. Suspiré resignada y me sobresalté cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza, dejando paso al capitán que dirigía aquel barco.

- Alaric.- Pronunció con cuidado, apretando la mandíbula. Y creo que si no me equivocaba, estaba enfadado.

- Capitán.- Saltó al instante el pirata, abandonando mi mirada, posicionándose delante de aquel maldito hombre.

- Sal de aquí.- Escupió. Él se apresuró a salir y yo volví a quedarme sola con la persona que me había secuestrado y que estaba arruinando mi vida.

- Qué maleducado.- Le dije sin cortarme.- Solo estábamos hablando.- Le aclaré, cuando me miró furibundo.

- Ese es el problema.- Me respondió él.

Me puse en pie y me envolví bien en el abrigo. Pasé por su mirada escrutadora y me dirigí a la ventana. Notaba su penetrante mirada taladrándome la nuca, haciéndome desear fundirme con las paredes de aquel camarote hasta que él volviera a desaparecer.

- No has corrido a contarle al crío que haces aquí.- Me dijo rompiendo el silencio, casi reprochándome que no lo hubiera hecho. Me di la vuelta y enfrenté esos ojos tan bastos como el océano por el que navegábamos, mostrando toda la entereza de la que era capaz.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?, No me ha hecho nada.- Respondí con naturalidad.- Y creo que no me corresponde a mi hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer qué?.- Caminó un paso hacia mí y yo luché por mantener la calma.

- Pues decirle qué clase de hombre es su capitán.- Concreté, encogiéndome de hombros.- Dió otro paso, acortando la distancia.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que te enviara a otra persona, a un hombre de mi tripulación… por ejemplo?

- Pues no, prefiero la compañía del niño.- Confesé, dirigiendo la mirada a cada mobiliario que hubiera en la habitación.

- Agradece que te he dado algo de comer, en vez de desperdiciar toda esa comida.- Me dijo de repente, señalando el plato repleto encima de la mesa. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y yo estaba comenzando a impacientarme de verdad. Parecía un maldito animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

- No pienso comer nada hasta que me sueltes.- Lo enfrenté, parando sus avances.

- Bien, entonces púdrete.- Contestó, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a dejarme de nuevo sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Pero yo no me iba a amedrentar esa vez, quería averiguar qué le pasaba, qué era lo que le había hecho para que se comportara así conmigo, por qué me miraba de aquella forma tan hiriente.

- ¿Pero qué te he hecho?.- le grité, deteniéndole.- Dime, ¿qué he hecho para que me trates de esta forma, para que me secuestres y me tengas aquí encerrada?

- Mentirme.- Dijo simplemente, mirándome de nuevo.

- ¿Mentirte?.- Estallé.- Ya te he dicho que no tengo absolutamente nada que pueda interesarte. Mi familia no tiene nada que puedan dar por mí.

Y era verdad. No entendía por qué no me creía. Mi familia lo había perdido todo y yo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Si mi padre no me hubiera enviado aquella carta a la escuela donde yo vivía malditamente feliz, informándome de que no teníamos nada y que me tenía que casar, que había encontrado a un hombre que se haría cargo de todos los gastos y donde me aseguraba que me haría feliz, yo no habría puesto un pie dentro de un barco dándole paso a que pudiera secuestrarme como lo había hecho. No tenía nada y ahora que probablemente no había llegado a puerto a reencontrarme con mi padre y mi prometido, ya nada podría salvar a mi familia.

- Y esto empezó antes de que yo te hubiera mentido, como tú dices.- Le dije, recordándole que él me había raptado antes de que yo le dijera que no tenía dinero con el que pagar el extraordinario rescate que seguramente había pedido por mí.

- Pero yo sé que lo tienes.- Me cortó, llegando hasta mí.

- Pues estas equivocado.- Contesté tranquilamente. Ahora su cuerpo y el mío estaba separado escasamente por unos centímetros de distancia y notaba su aliento agitado sobre mi cara.

- O tú lo estas.- Contraatacó.

- Yo tardé en responder, mi maldita mirada no podía dejar de observar sus duros y sensuales labios, entreabiertos y respiraba por la boca con dificultad debido al enfrentamiento. Sus ojos y los míos volvieron a conectar de una forma íntima, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior y me mordí el labio con fuerza, buscando algo que me hiciera reaccionar y poner la mirada lejos de él.

- No.- Dije, mi respiración dificultosa.- Si estaba viajando en el barco en el que me secuestraste, es porque tenía que volver a Inglaterra, a casarme para que mi padre no perdiera lo poco que le quedaba.- Le expliqué, intentando de nuevo hacerle entrar en razón.

- ¿Tu padre?.- Preguntó después de unos segundos.

- Sí.- Respondí, volviendo a caer en la tentación. Mi mirada volvió a dirigirse a su perfecta cara, sus pómulos altos y fuertes y su boca…

- ¿Ibas a casarte porque tu estúpido padre necesitaba dinero?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí.- Repetí, esperando que me creyera de una vez.

- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?.- Preguntó, realmente interesado. Yo dudé, ¿Por qué no?

- Porque él nunca me ha negado nada. Me ha dado todo lo que le he pedido y ha hecho todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. Creo que de alguna forma le debo el favor de haberme dado una buena vida.

- Seguro que sí, dándote todo lo que le había quitado a otras personas…- Yo iba a contraatacar, mi padre nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así, pero él volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndome.- Da igual, tu padre conseguirá lo que le he pedido de una forma u otra si quiere volver a verte con vida.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- Le dije, refiriéndome a lo que había dicho sobre mi padre siendo un ladrón.

- Claro que no lo sabes, no debes saber algo así de tu padre si es que lo quieres tanto.- Me dijo, tan cerca, que creí que me había olvidado de respirar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Pregunté, teniendo la suficiente entereza como para apartarme de él.- ¿Es por mi padre por lo que estoy aquí?.- Solo quería una respuesta clara, pero él no me la dio. Nunca iba a hacerlo, reconocí pesadamente.

- No, los hijos no deberían saber cosas así sobre sus padres...- Dijo misteriosamente. Yo no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, ni qué era lo que sabía sobre mi padre que le había dado una impresión equivocada de él. Mi padre era un buen hombre.

- No te entiendo...- Le dije cansada. Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para que me volviera a dejar sola.

- Es mejor así.- Dijo solamente.

- ¿También te lo aplicas a ti?.- le pregunté, agarrándome a algo para que no se fuera de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó, separándose un poco más de mí, dejándome extrañadamente… fría.

- Eso de que los hijos no deberían saber cosas… horribles sobre sus padres, ¿también sigues esa norma?

- Ahora el que no entiende soy yo.- Contestó, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño. Me recriminé mentalmente por pensar algo así y bufé exasperada. Él me miró con curiosidad.

- Es mejor así.- Repetí sus mismas palabras con chulería.

- Dime ahora mismo a qué te referías.- Dijo más alto, invadiendo una vez más mí espacio.

- A nada…- Me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda.

- Elena…- Yo brinqué. Era la segunda vez que oía mi nombre en sus labios y me parecía que se oía mejor si él lo pronunciaba. Estaba loca.

- El niño. Tu hijo.- Dije con dificultad.- No le has dicho qué hago aquí, ni obviamente la condición a la que me estás sometiendo…- Él se rió. Estúpido.

- ¿Stefan? ¿Mi hijo?- Volvió a reírse, creo que incluso se limpió un par de lágrimas de la risa. Y yo estaba tan enfadada de que se riera de mí que empecé a dar golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo.- Él no es mi hijo.- Reconoció, parando por fin su histérica carcajada.

- Ah.- Dije tontamente. No supe qué responder, pero tenía que reconocer que fue un maldito alivio saber eso.

- Ni el de ninguno de mi tripulación.- Me confirmó.

- ¿Entonces qué hace un niño…?

- Eso da igual ahora.- Me cortó nuevamente.- Lo que sí me gustaría saber, es lo que piensa de ti.- Habló, volviendo a acercarse. Como un gato hambriento a punto de saltar sobre un pequeño ratón.

- ¿De mí?.- Pregunté, mis mejillas tornándose rojas.

- Sí, qué piensa sobre qué haces aquí, o quién eres…- Dijo, su cuello a la altura de mis ojos.

- Oh pues.- Yo tardé un rato en responder. Se le veía divertido y sabía que aquello me incomodaba. Por eso se reía el muy cerdo.- Ya sabes.- Dije moviendo mi mano hacia él y de nuevo a mi varias veces.

- No. No sé.- Dijo, pidiendo una aclaración.

- Sí. Claro que lo sabes.- Dije, empezando a exasperarme.

- Creo que no.- Volvió él, riendo de nuevo por mi incomodidad. Noté mis mejillas tan calientes, que me dio una vergüenza horrible mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh, por favor.- Estaba realmente avergonzada por explicar esto.- Que yo estoy aquí para…

- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó inquisitivo. Lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, qué poco caballeroso… Estoy hablando de un pirata.- Para ti-. Dije finalmente.- Que estoy aquí para… complacerte a ti.- Terminé, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se deshinchaba.

- Claro que sí.- Dijo él.- Éste es mi chico…- Lo alabó. Volvió a reírse y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo saber al menos cómo te llamas?.- Le pregunté interrumpiéndolo, viendo cómo se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta para volverse a marchar.

- Damon, me llamo Damon.- Respondió, mirándome de arriba a abajo antes de salir con su estúpida sonrisa torcida.

Gracias por leer! :)

Ya sabéis por qué Elena sabe que no tiene el dinero y que su familia está arruinada, pero no lo que causó que se esfumara, en el próximo sabréis por qué Damon sabe que lo tiene, o cree saberlo ;)


End file.
